Close to you
by Akamaruwolf323
Summary: Todo lo que querian era estar cerca el uno del otro. Pero nunca lo dirian. LingFan Fluff One-Shot


**N/T:** ¡Amantes del LingFan, por aquí! Espero que os guste esta traducción del fic de **WingedSmasher. **Es un fic fluff, en el cual Ling observa como Lan-Fan duerme. Disfrutadlo!

* * *

><p><strong>Cerca de ti<strong>

Ling observó la dormida figura de su guardaespaldas. Era raro verla durmiendo. En realidad él debería estar intentado dormir, pero simplemente no podía. Fu estaba afuera, vigilando y Lan Fan se había dormido rápidamente, pues tendría que cambiar a Fu a medianoche para que ambos pudieran dormir un poco, y por ello el príncipe Xingés estaba básicamente solo. Se quedó mirándole fijamente la espalda y escuchándola. Era letalmente silenciosa cuando estaba despierta y era casi tan silenciosa cuando dormía. Podía escuchar su respiración, sin embargo, sus respiraciones eran estables e incluso pausadas; que hacían un agradable sonido tranquilizante. Ling se levantó y decidió tomar ventaja de su olvido para mirarla. Le quitó la capucha de forma increíblemente cuidadosa; Lan Fan se había quitado la máscara, así que le podía ver la cara claramente. Se veía más tranquila y contenta de lo que se veía estando despierta. Como si pudiera sentir que le estaba mirando frunció un poco el ceño y volvió a su sueño. Ling sonrió y se acercó tentativamente para acariciar el pelo de su cara. Pero se retiró antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Nunca intentó recordar cuan desgraciada era su situación. Era demasiado doloroso cuando recordaba la forma en la que estaban. No había lugar en el sistema de Clase de Xing para un matrimonio entre alguien de clase alta y alguien de clase baja. Te casabas entre los de tu clase por beneficios, no por amor, no por felicidad. No importaba cuan desesperadamente quisiera a esta chica, pues nunca la conseguiría tener.

Al parecer podrían tener una brizna de felicidad, pero eso nunca sería suficiente. Así que Ling frunció el ceño mientras se deslizaba lejos de ella y se tumbaba de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta, cerró los ojos e intentó muy arduamente olvidar su presencia. Funciono por unos tres minutos. Abrió los ojos y la observó. Todavía parecía hecha de luz. Iba a ser una noche muy larga. Lan Fan estaba todavía allí, no es como si se fuera a ir a algún otro lado. Se reprendió a sí mismo. Cuanto más la miraba más la quería tener cerca. Intentó forzarse a sí mismo a dormir otra vez. Tratar de dormir mientras no estaba a gusto con su estúpido corazón no funcionaba. Cuando empezaba a dormirse tenía un repentino pensamiento sobre ella y se despertaba de pronto. No importaba cuantas veces se decía que no siguiera pensando en ella. Mientras Ling seguía entrando y saliendo en la inconsciencia se daba cuenta de que cada vez que abría los ojos parecía que la chica estaba más cerca. Estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir consigo mismo y no le apetecía parar.

Lan Fan estaba muy a gusto. No recordaba haber estado tan cálida cuando se durmió, pero no lo pensó mucho. Parpadeo medio dormida ante la luz del día y bostezó. Fue a enderezarse pero de repente se encontró muy consciente de otro cuerpo cerca del suyo. No solo al lado, si no que agarrado a ella. Miró por encima y reprimió un pequeño grito. El Amo Ling estaba acurrucado contra ella durmiendo con una suave sonrisa. Se sonrojó y trato de calmarse. Cómo habían acabado así, no lo sabía. Parte de ella estaba feliz de que estuviera enredada en su abrazo, su parte más sensible estaba gritándose para encontrar la manera más rápida de desenredarse antes de que su abuelo los encontrara así. Cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez ya lo había hecho y le había dejado dormir toda la noche por ello. La idea le hizo sentirse avergonzada y muy ofendida.

Se revolvió un poco intentando soltarse del agarre de Ling. El agarre del Principe se aflojó un poco, lo justo como para que pudiera apartar el brazo que tenía alrededor de su cintura. Lo consiguió y de repente él estaba aferrándola estrechamente contra su pecho. Murmuró algo y apoyó su cabeza sobre la parte de atrás de la de ella. Pudo sentir como el calor volvía a subirle por el rostro. Suspiró. Era o quedarse así, que había que admitirlo, no se estaba tan mal, o despertar a Ling y soportar su molestia tarde o temprano. Cerró los ojos y decidió esperar hasta que se despertara. Lan Fan sabía que no debería amar al Príncipe. Una no podía tener más sentimientos por su amo a parte de respeto o lealtad, amarle era una violación del deber. Era una lucha cada día en su corazón, realmente amaba al Príncipe, pero no era algo que esperaba si quiera considerar ser devuelto libremente. No vivía en un cuento de hadas, pero por ahora se podía permitir disfrutar del momento, tal vez le dolería a largo plazo pero por ahora podía soñar. Cayó dormida poco después de ello. Fu tropezó con los durmientes adolescentes no mucho después. Ling y Lan Fan estaban acurrucados felizmente el uno contra el otro. "Me quedo dormido estando de servicio y mira que pasa." Negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Lam Fan se movió un poco y el agarro de Ling se aflojó lo suficiente como para que ambos estuvieran cómodos. "Permitir fomentar esta relación solo os traerá angustia y lagrimas a largo plazo." Estudió sus felices expresiones y suspiró. "…Estáis haciendo que me ablande." El anciano sacudió la cabeza. Se fue a irse antes de pararse. "Rezo cada día para que ambos encontréis la felicidad." Fu les sonrió tristemente. "De alguna manera." La pareja durmió sin darse cuenta de nada.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ahhhh... esto estuvo divertido. No habia escrito Fluff en añ siquiera hay suficiente Lan Fan en el universo FMA de Fanfiction. Esta ñoñada ridiculamente agradable me vino a la mente hay y tuve que escribirla! X3 LingFan es un amor. Más Fluffs de Fma pronto! C: Realmente me gusta escribir de esto.

FMA pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.

**N/T:** ¿Que tal? ¿Alguien mas esta de acuerdo en que hay poco LingFan por aqui?


End file.
